The silver winged falcon
by BillieLiv
Summary: Can a leaders hate turn into friendship?
1. The new land

**_This fic is about a myth my grandmother told me about king Arthur, I think I'm changing one thing though. Its about a silver winged falcon. With out further delay here it is, my new story; _**

_**The silver winged falcon.**_

_**Chapter one; A new mission. **_

It's the thirteenth year of the knights there service. Rome has sent them to Bretagne.

(In France.) They have just arrived and a ridding in one of the magnificent forests.

"Arthur tell me again why we had to leave that wretched island, for this bloody land!" Lancelot said grumpy.

"You had every woman on that wretched island." Bors replied smirking.

Fore a minute there Lancelot looked speechless, but he soon recovered from it.

"So you finally admit that number three looks like me."

The knights except Bors and Tristan snickered.

"You've been saying that since the day he was born! Will you finally quit it?!"

"Of course Bors." Lancelot said sarcastically. "Now Arthur tell me why we are here."

"Rome has it on good authority that there is a group of Saxon scouts here." Arthur said calmly.

"Fun a hunt." Tristan said like he really didn't give a damn.

"Arthur why would those stupid Saxons come here?!" Lancelot asked.

"They finally found out that that stinky island isn't worth there trouble." Galahad said looking at the beautiful land.

"That's a good thought." Gawain said.

"Makes sense to me." Dagonet added.

There conversation was interrupted by Tristan's hawk flying at them and he circled them.

"He found something." Tristan said observing the hawk.

"I guess that means follow the bird." Lancelot said, it earned him a death glare from Tristan.

"And that Lancelot means; don't bad mouth the bird our you will die." Gawain jokes before putting his horse in gallop to follow the others and Tristan's hawk. Lancelot followed as well.

After about a mile the bird starts circling a clearing in the forest. The knights held there distance.

"Its best we dismount and sneak up on them." Arthur said.

"Arthur we don't even know if the bird is right." Lancelot protested.

"He's always right." Tristan said coolly while dismounting.

Lancelot shrugged and following the others there lead.

They sneaked up to the clearing, and hided in the bushes surrounding it, what they saw there made there blood freeze.

There was a girl who was barley a woman. She had long braids that reached her hips, they where rapt in white cloth. She wore a virgin white dress. And she looked like a hunted dear. Probably because of the three Saxons surrounding her.

"What's that on your arm savage?!" A large stupid looking Saxon demanded grabbing her arm roughly. The girl kept her mouth shout and looked at the ground.

"Probably a marking of her tribe." A smaller smarter one answered.

"I'm not interested in that, I'm more interested in what's underneath her dress." The third one said, he was clearly the leader. And something else what was clear, was that she understood what he meant. Her blue eyes widened and she began to shake violently.

Things would have looked bad for her if Arthur hadn't decided to help her. He pulled out Excalibur, it was a sign for the others there would be a fight. They stormed out of there cover and attacked the surprised Saxons. Who where fewer in number, the Saxons where easily conquered. Gawain was the only one hurt, and the only thing he had was a cut on his forearm.

The girl stared at the knights with wide-eyes she obviously didn't know that there intentions where better than those of Saxons.

Dagonet walked over to her, but she shivered even more.

"Dage, I think we are a little to intimidating." Bors said. "Tristan to." He added throwing a glance at the smirking knight.

Dagonet nodded. "She's obviously not a Roman so Arthur shouldn't try. Lancelot and Gawain might not keep there hands to there selves. I think Galahad is the least threatening."

"Not funny Dagonet." Galahad said.

"He's right Galahad. Try to win the girls confidence." Arthur said nodding towards the girl.

Galahad slowly approached her and extended his hand.

She looked at it puzzlingly.

"We mean you no harm." Galahad said southing. She seemed to get it because she placed her hand in his.

_**Okay hope you enjoyed it, I think there will be more. **_

_**And just so you know the story isn't about the girl. Its about...someone else. **_

_**-xxx- BillieLiv**_

_**Read Review. **_


	2. The sister of the silver winged falcon

_**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm warning you this chap isn't funny its more an introducing to the Celtic people and of course you get to meet the mysterious silver winged falcon. **_

_**So without further delay! Chapter two of the silver winged falcon!! **_

**_Chapter two; The sister of the silver winged falcon. _**

"What's your name?" Galahad asked. He was worried that she might take off, if he scared her.

She looked confused.

"Ainm?" Arthur asked. He was trying to recall as much Celtic words as possible.

"Myrna. I know your tongue a little." She smiled, glad that these men didn't mean to harm her.

"Is it alright if I take a look at you? To see if your alright?" Dagonet asked cautious walking up to her.

She nodded and let go of Galahads hand.

"What is this on your arm?" Dagonet asked studying the marking on her arm, just like the Saxons, but more gentle.

"Belenos he is a,......god." Myrna said.

"Isn't he the god of medicine?" Arthur asked.

The girl nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am Arthur and these are the Sarmatian knights."

"Do you answer to Rome?" Myrna asked suspicious.

"Yes, but not out of free will." Lancelot answered grumpy. This she seemed to understand.

"What are you?" Arthur asked curiously.

"A Celt. In your words a Gaul." She said.

"Nonsense there are no more free Celts here. They where all slaughtered our enslaved." Lancelot said frowning. He was almost certain of the fact that there where no more free Gaul's.

"That is not true! There are still three tribes left!" She said getting mad.

"Why? Why would Rome leave three tribes?" Gawain asked.

Tristan answered. "Self gain."

"Like with us? So they can call open them to fight for them?" Galahad asked.

"No, so they don't need to guard this part." Tristan answered simply.

"We not answer to Rome! My brother would never answer to Rome!" The girl said flatly.

"Who is your brother and where can we find him?" Arthur asked politely. He had seen the torque around her neck. He knew it meant she was important to her tribe.

"Brother is the leader of our tribe, he knows your tongue better than I do." The girl said struggling with the words.

"Your brother is a leader you say. Dos he know about the Saxons?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"I think not. You are hurt." She said as her eyes fell on Gawain's bleeding arm.

"Its nothing." He said while she walked to a bush.

"It bleeds." She said. She picked a leaf and walked over to Gawain. "Give your arm."

Gawain obeyed. She carefully placed the leaf on the cut.

"It stops blood." She smiled.

"You mean it stops the bleeding.?" Lancelot added helpfully.

She nodded and smiled.

"You're a healer. That's why you have the marking." Arthur said.

"Not just a healer, a druid."

"A druid?" Arthur said surprised. "Aren't you a little young?"

"You are born with gliocas, only sometimes it comes with years." She answered.

"what dos gliocas mean Arthur?" Lancelot asked confused.

"Wisdom. And lets go find your brother before more Saxons turn up." He said turning towards the Myrna. "Galahad, let her ride with you."

Galahad nodded. "Follow me." he said to her. "Can you mount?"

She nodded and mounted his horse carefully.

Galahad smirked. Girls are always so careful. He easily mounted behind her.

"You two ready?" Arthur asked.

Galahad nodded.

"Where can we find your village Myrna?" Arthur asked motioning his horse besides Galahads.

"Ride straight forward." The girl answered.

The knights didn't really know how to act around a girl like her so they just kept quit. The only thing that made a noise was Tristan's bird landing on its owners arm. Myrna looked at the hawk with interest. Suddenly she whistled. The hawk took of and landed on her shoulder.

"I have never seen him do that before." Gawain remarked.

"It seems the bird prefers female company." Lancelot said grinned.

"He's a hawk not just a bird." Myrna said petting the birds beak.

"Why did he go to you. He never goes to anyone but me." Tristan said intrigued. He had never seen his hawk do anything like that.

"Because my brother, he is the silver winged falcon." Myra smiled.

"Explain pleas." Lancelot said frowning, the my brother is a silver winged falcon confused him.

"Long ago a prophet told my ancestor Ambiorix, that in his line a silver winged falcon would be born and that he would find freedom and hope. He also foresaw Ambiorix his downfall. So Ambiorix send his young son to a nearby tribe. There the line continued. Many generations later my brother was born, the first born childe of the tòiseach. He was a month old when my mother left the house for a moment and when she came back there was a silver winged falcon sitting on the side of his crib. And every year on that day, our in his hours of need the falcon returns" Myra said.

"Interesting story." Arthur said, at this point a Calvary of about twenty men came storming at them.

"Sguir!" Myra yelled.

The leader of the group was tall, he had blond hair and his eyes where identical to Myra's. He had a bronze shield with Celtic markings on it. The knights assumed that this was Myra's brother.

"C' ar son?" The leader asked.

"Because they saved me! And speak there tongue!" Myra yelled jumping of the horse.

"Roman!" He hissed looking at Arthur, it was very obvious he had a disliking towards Roman's.

"Leave them!" Myra yelled getting in front of her brothers horse.

"I don't trust them!" He yelled back.

"You trust no one! Not even you're one sister!" She hissed at him.

He looked at her for a moment, and his expression softened.

"Alright then. Men get back!"

Myra smiled, she had just saved there lives like they had saved hers. But she still felt that she was in debt to them.

_**Believe me things get better, its just a lame part! **_


	3. The warriors of Celts

_**I know it took me long but here it is the new chapter of the silver winged falcon!**_

**_The silver winged falcon; part three; The warriors of Celts. _**

"Let me guess you're big brother?" Lancelot said looking at the tall man.

"Aye. This is my brother Aiden." Myrna said.

"I'm Arthur, and these are the Sarmatian knights." Arthur said politely he and his men are seriously outnumbered so he thought it best to be polite.

"I have heard the tales, children tales." He snorted jumping of his horse, he looked even taller than before.

"You most not treat friends as enemy's." Myrna whispered.

"Myrna you are wise, but naïve, you no not of what these men do. They work for Rome, there like mercenaries, they do Rome's filthy work. They kill people who want to protect there home's." Aiden said with a large tone of contempt in his voice, he pulled his sister closer.

"We do this not out of free will." Gawain says darkly. He didn't hide his hate for Rome, he never did.

"The Romans took us from our homes to fight for them." Galahad says with a tone of bitterness.

"I would die before I would fight for the enemy." The tone of contempt in Aidens voice grow with the second.

"How about you dieing because of my axe in you're head?!" Bors said taking out his axe.

"Not before I implant my sword in you're gut." Aiden said pulling out his sword.

"There is no need for this." Arthur said trying to calm down both parties.

"Like hell there isn't." Bors said walking towards Aiden. Dagonet grabbed his arm.

"Arthur is right. No good will come of this." Dagonet said calmly.

"Will all of you keep quite and listen!" Myrna shouted surprising everyone. "Brother keep you're manners they are coming to our village, by you're will our not. Knights do not mind my brother."

"I thought you didn't know our tongue that well." Gawain said to the girl after a moment of silence.

"I didn't, but I do something to learn it." Myrna smiled. She has so much goodness, even in this time.

"What is that?" Lancelot asked.

"Something none of you seem to do, I listen." She grinned.

The knights chuckled.

"Brother." Myrna said to her taller brother.

"Alright they can come." He sighed. His sister is the only one who holds power over him. He dragged her over to his horse and placed her on it, and he mounted behind her. She looked back to the knights and smiled.

The knights road in the middle of the cavalry.

"Impressive sword that grump has." Lancelot said after a while. "Great craftsmanship."

"I agree, bronze in the handle. Its difficult to make." Gawain added.

"That boy needs a good arse kicking. And hopefully I can give it to him." Bors grumbled.

"Arrogant bastard, isn't he." Lancelot said.

"Look who's talking." Gawain chuckled, everyone thought Lancelot was well,...arrogant, cocky, etc.

"He's worse." Lancelot replied hitting Gawain quite hard on the arm. "His sister is a different story, cute little thing, so nice and innocent."

"Don't even think about Lancelot." Arthur mumbled. "I will not fight Celts because you had problems controlling you're self."

The knights erupted in laughter. Except Tristan of course.

"I don't think he would be able to capture her affection Arthur." Dagonet said with an air of mystery.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked curios.

"She has been throwing Galahad looks every once and a while." The large knight chuckled.

"What dos he have that I don't have?" Lancelot said comical.

"It can't be a larger ego, you have the largest in this bloody world." Gawain said between laughs. The knights laughed even Tristan's mouth twitched, it looked like he wanted to laugh!

Lancelot rolled his eyes, and Galahad, Galahad stared at Myrna who sneaked a look at him over her brothers shoulder.

"It seems to me the interest is mutual." Gawain said grinning at the younger knight.

"Shut up Gawain." Galahad mumbled at the him.

"You shouldn't speak of our lady in that way, it could cost you you're head." A voice said from behind them. The voice sounded kind, yet scarred; the voice of a man who has seen terrible things.

"And who are you?" Lancelot asked turning around to face the man behind him. It was a rather young man, around Galahads age. He had dark brown hair that reached his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. His hair covered his brown eyes, the strange thing was he had blue spots in his eyes. His pale skin looked even paler because of his hair. His armour was impressive. Lancelot know this was a man he could lose from in a fight.

"I'm Evan, lord Aidens second in command." He said proudly.

"Pleasure." Lancelot said polite. There was no need to be rued to this younger man.

"I'm warning you, lady Myrna is the lords weak point. He would not hesitate to kill you if you hurt you dishonour her. But I wouldn't not hesitate ether." He said grinning. He reminded Lancelot in away of Tristan, the same mystery, the same grief lay in his eyes.

"Cane you tell us if you know about the Saxons?" Arthur asked Evan.

"Word has reached us. Our scouts saw them this morning." Evan said evenly.

"Do you know there numbers?" Arthur asked.

"Not precisely but our scouts said, they saw about one hundred men." Evan said, but there was a strange sparkle in his eyes.

"As I feared." Arthur sighed.

"As I hoped." Tristan mumbled with a grin. The other knights shacked there heads at that comment.

"You're friend has spirit." Evan smirked.

"Our friend is abnormal." Gawain said rolling his eyes. Tristan ignored the comment and patted his hawks beak. The hawk had returned after the argument with Aiden, and was now sitting on his rightful owners arm.

"Evan!" Aidens voice called.

"Excuse me." Evan said ridding to the front of the group. He and Aiden started to talk and laugh.

"Let us hope the women are as beautiful as Myrna, seeing we can't touch her without risking our lives." Gawain said looking around. Lancelot shot Myrna a look.

"She's worth the risk." He grinned. "Isn't she Galahad?!"

The young knight glared at him.

"Not funny! And keep quite!" He grumbled.

Lancelot just smirked.

_**T.B.C**_

**_First off an explanation of names: _**

**_ -Myrna: Celtic, Muirne; gentle, soft, loved, sweet. _**

**_ - Aiden: Celtic; little fire. _**

**_ -Evan: Celtic; young warrior. _**

**_REVIEW! Pretty Please!!!_**

**_-xxx- BILLIELIV_**


	4. The Celtic village

**_The silver winged falcon; part four; The Celtic village_**.

"Stop teasing him." Gawain smirked.

"Why? He's such an easy target." Lancelot said.

"Keep quite." Galahad said again. His temper was starting to show.

The knights saw the younger one his anger and thought it best to leave him be. Not longe after they arrived at a huge wooden gait. They saw Evan ride towards the gait.

"Fosgailte! Roimh tighearn Aiden!" Evan yelled. The knights know it meant something like "Open!"

The gait opened revealing a large village, a stone village. Many people where cheering and waving at the men who entered. Many women ran to the lady Myrna and embraced her.

"Nice people." Arthur said looking around.

"Beautiful village." Dagonet said, he looked at the beautiful trees and field flowers on the side of the dirt road.

"Knights!" Evan said ridding up to them. "Leave you're horses here. Let us see if we can find you some accommodation." He himself dismounted and waited for the knights to fallow his lead.

The knights did as he and dismounted there horses.

"Faire land you have here." Lancelot said looking at the women who where in the area.

"Thank you, it is mostly lady Myrna's work. She loves nature." Evan said leading the way.

"These people are more civilized than I thought." Galahad whispered to Arthur.

"I have heard many tales of the Celts and all say the same, The enjoy the fight and have a temper and are easily tempted to start a fight, but they are further kind and not bad mannered." Arthur whispered to the young knight. "And many soldiers fell in love with Celtic women, because of there beauty and simplicity." That last part he said with humour in his voice.

"Not funny Arthur." Galahad mumbled.

"Here it is." Evan said walking into a large house.

The men followed him inside.

"Falbala!" He called. Not long after a young women with thick blond hair and a rather curvy body entered the room.

"Lord Evan, how can I help you?" She asked she had a sweet voice.

"Do you have seven rooms?"

"Aye, upstairs." Falbala smiled.

"So this is a tavern." Lancelot said looking around.

Evan nodded.

"I'm Gawain dear Lady." Gawain said grabbing Falbala's hand and kissed it. Falbala looked like she wanted to laugh, badly...but instead gave him a small smile.

"I think you want to get ready for the feast this evening?" Falbala said pulling her hand from Gawains grasp.

"Feast?" Lancelot asked with a glint in his eyes. A feast was the perfect way to meet a woman.

"Aye, the first day of the winter started today." Falbala smiled. "Now follow me pleas." She said leading them up stairs, she brought them to a hallway.

"This is you're hallway milord's everything up here is for you. No excuse me I have work to do." She said and walked off.

"I'm afraid I most leave as well." Evan said turning his heal and leaving.

"These people are more civilized than most Romans." Bors said looking around.

"I agree, and pretty females as well." Gawain smirked.

"I know he was going to say that." Lancelot said amused.

The knights prepared for the feast and went downstairs at sunset. In the town squire there where many people dancing and laughing. There stood many tables around a the dancing place. The knights seated themselves on a table in the corner.

"Say, have you noticed all the women wear the same dress?" Gawain asked they others.

"Aye, they all wear the same long white dress, and there hear is let down." Lancelot said observing a woman with strawberry blond hair and see-green eyes.

"Are you enjoying you're selves?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. The knights turned there heads and saw Myrna. She looked very nice, her brown hair hung in front of here eyes and her eyes shone with joy, she had a rather childish look to here, yet she was grownup.

"Aye, but isn't there any bear?" Bors asked, he was trying to keep his manners in front of the young woman.

She nodded. "Elaine!"

The strawberry blond came walking over.

"Seadh." The blond said.

"Cane you bring them drinks?" Myrna asked.

"Of course Myrna." She said and walked of to wherever the bear was.

"Who is that Myrna?" Lancelot said patting the seat next to him.

"That is Elaine, one of my best friends." Myrna said sitting down next to him and Galahad.

"Is she married?"

"Elaine? Married? That's a good one." Myrna smiled. "She would never marry."

"Great." Lancelot grinned.

"How about Falbala?" Gawain asked Myrna.

Her eyes widened. "Stay away from Falbala! Everyone but Falbala!"

_**T.B.C**_

_**Read, Review! PRETTY Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
